


Dinner Went Well

by Japo_Chan23



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: I have exams tomorrow, M/M, This is just short, and dialogue, basically dinner, kind of boring, kind of just needed to write, not edited, so i wrote this instead of studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japo_Chan23/pseuds/Japo_Chan23
Summary: “Okay, fine, I’ll show some respect,” Connor scowled, fork scraping at his plate. “Can you please pass the salt, daddy?” Leaning back in his seat, Connor dropped his fork on the table, glaring at Larry.





	Dinner Went Well

**Author's Note:**

> how do you tag
> 
> also this is terrible
> 
> and I just wanted this out of my head

“I’m telling you that something is going to end up going wrong at dinner! I mean- it’s not like  _ you’re _ going to do something wrong, because it will  _ definitely _ be me who screws something up, but I don’t know anyone in your family at all, oh my god? Do they even know we’re together, or do you think they think we’re just friends? Holy shit, does- does  _ Zoe _ know? Are we even going to tell them about us? Connor, what the fuck,” Evan rambled, fidgeting with his hands, pulling at his fingers until he got some sort of satisfying crack, or a lot of pain. 

Rolling his eyes, Connor rubbed tiny circled on Evan’s back. “We’ll be fine. Look, we’ll just go downstairs, enjoy whatever gluten fucking free meal Cynthia decides to make, and then we’ll come back up here, maybe make out, and you’ll go home. Simple as that, okay Evan?” Connor said, standing up. He placed his hands in the pockets of his jeans, smiling at his boyfriend, who in return, tried to smile back, but it turned more into a grimace. 

“Connor, Evan, Zoe! Dinner’s ready!”

“That’s our cue,” Connor grumbled.

And then they were downstairs.

And Evan’s hands were sweaty. And it was very quiet. Oh god.

“So, Evan,” Larry grunted, taking a bite out of his meal, before placing his fork down. Evan eyed the vegan steak for a moment, briefly looking back up at Larry (more so his left ear). “Do any sports? Anyone you like?”

“O-oh, uhm, well, I’m no-not exactly looking for someone right-right now? And I’m not uh, not interested in sports, at, uh, at all, actual-actually,” Evan mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. There were potatoes, for some reason, and it worked. He didn’t have to chew that much, ergo didn’t have to worry about choking on something.

“Fuck off, Larry, it doesn’t matter,” Connor said, glaring at his father. “Besides, if he did sports, chances were he wouldn’t be talking to me,” he finished, pushing around the mashed potatoes on his plate. 

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Evan tried to ignore the building anxiety in his gut. Larry didn’t know. Okay.

“Connor, language, please! We have a guest!” Cynthia hissed at her son, her narrowed eyes softening when they made eye contact.

Huffing, Larry grabbed his napkin, wiping his mouth. “Yes, Connor. Show some respect around our guest, yes? It’s quite rude to be acting like this at dinner,” Larry said, glaring at the brunette.

“Okay, fine, I’ll show some respect,” Connor scowled, fork scraping at his plate. “Can you please pass the salt,  _ daddy _ ?” Leaning back in his seat, Connor dropped his fork on the table, glaring at Larry.

Larry glared back at Connor, the corners of his lips twitching down into a frown as he reached over to grab the salt. The sudden brush of fingers on the salt shaker was a surprise- even more so when Evan Hansen was the one grabbing the salt shaker.

As if suddenly getting burned, Evan violently flinched back, his hands immediately going into his lap. 

“Gay,” Zoe muttered, continuing to eat her meal as the men at the table all sat in a tense silence.

“Um, I- I can explain,” Evan whispered to himself, fiddling with the hem of his polo as his cheeks burned. 

“I think it’s time we go, right Evan? Alright,” Connor grinned, grabbing Evan’s arm. “Thanks for the meal Cynthia.” 

“Th-thank you very much, Mrs. Murphy!” Evan quickly said before Connor had rushed them both out of the dining room. 

Evan regretted so much. 


End file.
